Sniper Monkey
Sniper Monkey is a tower that made its debut in Bloons TD 5. Its first ever appearance was in the Bloons TD 5 trailer that was released on Nov 29, 2011. When the "first 20 rounds" game play video was released, it was revealed that the Sniper Monkey fires a powerful bullet to pop 2 layers of bloons at a time. It also has unlimited range like the Mortar Tower, so it can be strategically placed at locations far from the entrance. With no upgrades, this tower fires slow when compared to other towers. =Bloons TD 5= Unlock: Rank 3 Cost: $340 (Easy), $400 (Med), $430 (Hard) Description: Armed with a high-tech long ranged rifle, pops 2 layers off of any bloon type with unlimited range. Sell for: Initial: $270 (Easy), $320 (Med), $350 (Hard) Total (w/ Path 1 4th upgrade): $19,250 (Easy), ? (Med), ? (Hard) Total (w/ Path 2 4th upgrade): ? (Easy), ? (Med), ? (Hard) Upgrades This tower is unlocked at: Rank 3 ' ' ''' Path 1 Full Metal Jacket '''Cost: $300 (Easy), $350 (Med), $380 (Hard) Description: Shots can pop through 4 layers of bloon - and can pop lead and frozen bloons. Point Five Oh Cost: $1870 (Easy), $2200 (Med), $2380 (Hard) Description: Shots can pop through 7 layers of bloon! ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades*** Deadly Precision Cost: $6380 (Easy), $7500 (Med), $8100 (Hard) Description: Extreme accuracy and muzzle velocity cause up to 18 layers of bloon to be popped per shot - enough to destroy an entire ceramic bloon! Cripple MOAB Unlock: Rank 21 cost: $10630 (Easy), $12500 (Med), $13500 (Hard) Description: Bullets from this tower temporarily take out propulsion systems of MOAB-class bloons, immobilizing ''them for a short time.'' Path 2 Faster Firing '''Cost: $340 (Easy), $400 (Med), $430 (Hard) Description: Allows Sniper to shoot faster. (Approximately 40%) Night Vision Goggles Cost: $260 (Easy), $300 (Med), $320 (Hard) Description: Allows Sniper to detect and shoot Camo bloons. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades*** Semi-Automatic Rifle Cost: $2980 (Easy), $3500 (Med), $3780 (Hard) Description: Allows Sniper to take multiple shots and attack 3x as fast. Supply Drop Unlock: Rank 21 Cost: $10200 (Easy), $12000 (Med),$12960 (Hard) Description: Supply Drop Ability: drops a crate full of cash, from $500 to $1500. Trivia *The path 1 upgrade Point Five Oh is a pun on the bullet caliber .50, which is used in many real sniper rifles (eg. Barrett M107, a .50 Caliber sniper rifle) *This is one of the few towers that changes images for each individual upgrade. *With a dozen fully upgraded on Path 1, one burst of shots will destroy a MOAB. *Is not recomended try to destroy a M.O.A.B. with Snipers. With Cripple M.O.A.B., after destroy, instead of Ceramic Bloons, appears 64 blue bloons (4 * 2 * 2 * 2* 2 = 64). Too many for them. With Semi Automatic Rifle, the M.O.A.B. is destroyed in 1/2 of the Monkey Lane, and the other 1/2 is employed in destroy one of the 4 Ceramic Bloons. *It would be most effective to have a large number of Semi Automatic Rifles set on the first targeting, and a decent amount of Cripple M.O.A.B. set to strongest targeting so one takes out the M.O.A.B. classes while the other takes down its children Category:Towers Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5